Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of inkjet printing which can perform marginless printing.
Description of the Related Art
In marginless printing performed by an inkjet printing apparatus, a printing operation is performed based on image data corresponding to a region which is larger in size than a sheet such that a border does not remain on the sheet even though errors in sheet conveyance or the like occur. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-021475 discloses a printing apparatus which can perform marginless printing.
In sheet conveyance, a phenomenon called skewing occasionally occurs, in which a sheet is conveyed with an inclination relative to an advance direction. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-021475, since the influence of the occurrence of skewing in performing marginless printing is not taken into consideration, if skewing occurs, the quantity of ink discarded to the outside of the sheet increases, and as a result, unnecessary ink consumption increases in some cases. Further, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-021475, a sheet is sucked by a suction platen. In this configuration, in performing marginless printing at a trailing end of the sheet, atomized ink mist is occasionally sucked into a gap between the sheet and a suction unit, resulting in adhesion of the ink mist to the reverse of the sheet particularly at the trailing end thereof to smear the sheet.